The Super SWAT
"In a society filled with individuals gifted with superhuman abilities, we need heroes to fight back against newfound atrocities while upholding inspiring virtues of justice, but God forbid that these Heroes play dirty. That is where we come in. We are just as good as villains at playing dirty, and it is our job to win wars long before they have a chance to start by any means necessary. The few who choose to accept their place in this program inevitably transfrom from officer to heroes with hardened hearts. Super SWAT operators not only must sacrifice their lives, but also their own morals to get the job done. We don't do justice; we do our job." The Super SWAT is an elite team of Police Officers and SWAT Operators in the United States who use their Quirks to secretly help society and handle situations that independent heroes can't. Description While knowledge of the Super SWAT in the United States is considered common knowledge, their operations are kept secret, alongside the identities of team members. Super SWAT teams are specially trained to handle extremely high risk situations that normal police can't handle much like regular SWAT teams, but are also further trained to use their quirks to take on Villains on the back end, thwarting evil schemes long before they can see the light of day. They sometimes fight publicly, but are sworn to never reveal their identity. Members are not considered heroes by the public. The press and Super SWAT operators are forbidden to talk to each other, and for them to do so is considered a felony. Super SWAT members know that they will never be thanked for what they do, but they continue to do their job regardless. The Super SWAT program is considered by many a second chance to receive hero training if one has not managed to enroll in a dedicated hero school such as U.A. or N.Y.A.S.A (New York Academy of Superhuman Arts) as a teenager. Like said schools, getting into the program is very difficult, if not more so since candidates are chosen before they can even be considered for examination to enter. Those that do get chosen face physical, mental, and psychological examinations considered to be far more intense than those of Hero Schools. Most of the people who do not pass the tests fail because they drop out prematurely due to the test's intensity. Unlike Hero Schools, however, those who drop out or fail can opt to retake the tests at at any point if they think they are ready. Physical Training emphasizes the cultivation of one's quirk, CQC capabilities, and marksmanship, and combining all three together to turn an officer into a villain's worst nightmare. Examinations determine which specialization the person will have upon completion of training. Sort of like Hero Names, Super SWAT operatives are given specialized equipment engineered to synergistically work with their quirks to give them an edge on the field. However, their codenames/hero names are given by higher-ups. Category:Organizations